


An Accidental Rear Ending

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared rear ends Jensen’s car on the way home from a party and things get a little heated over the incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accidental Rear Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peepingdru](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Peepingdru).



“Hey babe, I’m ready to go now,” Jensen says taking Jared by the arm.

Jared turns around from the conversation he’s having and looks at Jensen. “Okay just give me a minute.”

“No problem, I’ll be at the coat check when you’re done,” he says kissing Jared on the cheek and heading off through the crowd.

Jensen filters through the crowd at the CW’s start of season Seven party. He passes Ben and Eric having a drunken chat, when they see him they try to get him to participate but he just smiles and begs off. He makes his way to the coat check to wait for Jared.

Jared comes rushing over to Jensen full of apologies, “I’m sorry babe, got waylaid by Eric and Ben and some crazy ideas for Winchester movie franchises,” he shakes his head as he gets his jacket from the blonde behind the counter.

“No problem Jay, I’m just ready to head home, I’m pretty tired,” he says as they exit the building and step out into the night air.

“Want to ride with me and we’ll come back tomorrow and get the baby,” Jared says stopping at his big black SUV.

Jensen looks at it and then over at his Cherry Red Corvette. He worries that leaving his baby out here all alone at night might not be such a good idea. “Nope, I’ll be good to drive her home,” he says patting her on the hood.

“Whatever you say babe. I’ll follow you just in case.”

They start out of the parking lot and onto the main road. It’s only six miles home and at 11:30 at night, there isn’t too much traffic in downtown LA.

Jensen watches Jared in his rearview mirror. The tall man in the big SUV following him in his little red Corvette and the song by Prince immediately pops into his head. He can’t help but start to hum it and now he wants to hear it, but he doesn’t own it.

Jared’s watchful eye is on Jensen making sure he doesn’t swerve or seem to be too tired to drive. He remembers the last time Jensen drove home too tired; he drove through the privacy hedge beside the driveway at the house. Jared chuckled at the sight of Jensen’s blue Escapade parked in the center of the bushes with him passed out in the driver’s seat. It was adorable but Gen wasn’t too happy about her hedge.

They are halfway home when Jared’s cell chirps. It signals that he has a text from Genevieve. He looks back up onto the road to see Jensen moving along swiftly so he checks the text.

When are you two coming home? it says.

Jared shakes his head and looks back up at Jensen’s driving before texting her back.

B home soon almost there ETA 15m. -Jay He hits send.

He looks back up at the road to find Jensen stopped at a red light and Jared doesn’t have enough time to get stopped. He slams on the brakes but skids directly into Jensen’s tail end with a powerful but slow bump.

Jensen slams forward only being caught centimeters from the steering wheel by his seat belt. He turns around to see Jared wide eyed and grimacing as he’s white knuckling the steering wheel. He jumps out of the car and runs to the back of it.

Jared’s bumper is planted inside of Jensen’s trunk and both taillights are busted out.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR MENTAL ISSUE JARED,” He yells at Jared who is visibly shaken as he climbs out of his vehicle.

“I’m sorry,” he says with a weak apologetic tone. “I’ll pay to have it fixed, no worries.”

Jensen points at the joined vehicle parts. “You sure as fuck are going to pay to have it fixed. What happened? You were supposed to be watching me for safety issues.”

“You’re cute when you’re upset,” Jared says sheepishly.

“Don’t change the subject,” Jensen says dryly.

“Gen sent me a text message asking when we would be home and so I sent her back a text and when I looked up, you were stopped at the red light,” he flashes his puppy dog forgive me, I’ve been bad eyes.

“How many times have I told you, texting and driving don’t mix,” Jensen scolds Jared. He points his finger at Jared’s phone. “I should take that away from you for the rest of the drive home.”

“Mmm I love it when you’re commanding daddy,” Jared says sweetly. He’s biting his lower lip and moving into Jensen’s space.

Jensen backs away from Jared. He’s still a bit pissed and isn’t ready to have any of Jared’s make up hugging at the moment. “We better move off to the side street and check out the damage, I have no tail lights and might have to call a tow truck,” he says getting back in the car.

The vehicles groan a little as they separate when Jensen pulls forward. Jared follows him cautiously. They pull onto a pretty secluded side street lined with closed businesses.

Jensen gets out and looks at the damage. “Holy shit Jared, you took out my trunk and my taillights,” his face is amazed. “and not a damned scratch on that monster truck of yours.”

“Bigger is always better,” Jared says moving back into Jensen’s space.

Jensen runs his hand over the damaged metal. “This is going to be expensive.”

“I told you, I’m getting it fixed so don’t worry about her, she’ll be good as new in no time,” Jared says putting his hand on Jensen’s shoulder.

“Better be,” he says with a bit of anger.

“You know what they call this type of accident,” Jared asks coyly.

“A fender bender,” Jensen replies.

“Nope, rear ending someone,” he starts to giggle like a schoolgirl.

“Jared,” Jensen says.

“A rear ender,” he giggles some more.

“What are you 12,” Jensen says with a smirk, trying to contain his own amusement.

“Get it, I rear ended you?”

“Yes Jared I get it.”

“Want me to rear end you on the hood of the car, right now,” Jared says as he pushes Jensen up against the side of the car and presses into him trapping him with his full body weight.

“Not right here,” he says looking around. “Someone could see us.”

“No one is gonna see us Jenny. See, everything’s closed and no traffic at all,” Jared points out before running his hands down Jensen’s sides then up under his jacket to pull his shirt up.

“But, but,” Jensen stutters on the words as Jared’s fingers dance across his belly. He’s getting hard as Jared tickles him and maybe even just a little bit at the thought of doing this right here, where they could be caught.

Jared’s mouthing at Jensen’s neck as he pushes harder into his body. “Oh my God Jensen, you’re so fucking hard for me,” he mumbles into Jensen’s throat.

“Always hard for you,” Jensen pants as his hands grab at Jared’s thin waist to pull him even closer if it’s possible.

“Want you on the hood,” Jared says as he picks Jensen up to carry him to the front of the car.

Jensen wraps his legs around Jared’s waist and lets Jared manhandle him. He loves it when Jared carries him or fucks him against the wall, Jared’s body pressed up against him, his legs wrapped tight around Jared’s waist as he thrusts deep inside of him. It’s such a fucking turn on that he even loves to watch Jared as he fucks Genevieve that way, tiny body wrapped around Jared’s body as he undulates into her with thrust after thrust bucking her against the wall. Jensen’s impossibly hard at the thought.

“Christ Jared, need you to fuck me,” he pants out as Jared lays him down on the hood of the car.

“Oh I’m going to fuck you alright,” he says through his teeth.

Jared is making quick moves to remove Jensen’s jeans and boxers to his ankles. He pulls his own jeans down past his butt just enough that his cock is free. He puts two fingers inside of Jensen’s perfect mouth.

“Slick them up with lots of spit baby, cause I don’t have any lube.”

Jensen complies with Jared’s demand as he starts to deep throat Jared’s long nimble fingers. His mouth makes slick sucking noises as he moves over them, he moans as they hit the back of his throat and he wishes it was Jared’s big cock instead.

Pulling his fingers from Jensen’s mouth he quickly moves them down to the tight puckered ring of Jensen’s ass. He circles it first with one slicked finger then pushes inside.

Jensen’s eyes close as he feels the digit make its way inside, stretching slightly as Jared crooks it to tease him.

“Fuck Jay, oh yeah,” Jensen moans.

Jared just smiles as he slips a second finger inside and moves them in and out. The wetness is dulling a little so he spits down onto the two fingers and the stretching hole.

Jensen is moving in time with Jared’s pleasuring fingers. He loves the excruciating burn as Jared adds a third finger and stretches him out even further. He knows it’s going to take three because Jared’s so big but he loves that he’s huge.

“Fuck yeah, oh baby, yeah,” he curses and moans.

Jared pushes deep inside until he hits the prostate gland; he knows he hit it because Jensen arches his back and bites his lip to stifle a scream.

“Oh yeah baby, there’s that sweet spot,” he growls into Jensen’s ear as he leans forward to bite at his neck.

Throwing his entire body into Jared’s, Jensen arches and scrambles for purchase, his hands grapple at Jared’s shoulders as his legs grab tight around Jared’s waist.

“Fuck me now,” He groans out, his hard cock is trapped between them, the friction of Jared’s body moving over his is threatening to make him explode.

“Oh I am gonna fuck you baby, don’t worry about that,” Jared says kissing Jensen’s mouth. “But first, you’re gonna have to get my cock good and wet.”

Jensen smiles a devious smile. “With pleasure,” he says sitting up and leaning forward to get Jared’s cock in his mouth.

Jared never removes his fingers just leaves them trapped inside Jensen’s ass as Jensen starts to suck his cock.

He takes Jared in his mouth and licks at the crown; the head is smeared with salty precome as he laps it clean. His tongue finds the tender slit and laves over it then gently inside of it coaxing more precome to the surface. He suckles at the head enjoying the filthy noises Jared is making while he sucks him off.

“Your suck a cock slut Jensen, I love that you’re a cock slut baby, oh yeah suck my cock, love that cock don’t ya,” he says in repetition as the heat of Jensen’s mouth envelopes his long thick dick.

Jensen is mumbling a yes as he’s sliding up and down Jared’s cock. The thick shaft slips over his tongue as he slithers it back and forth. The head hitting the back of his throat and gagging him slightly, but he likes it, makes him want more down his throat.

Jared’s balls are tight and he knows Jensen’s mouth is going to make him come if he doesn’t stop it, “Okay baby, enough, let me fuck you now,” he says pulling out of Jensen’s mouth with a pop.

He pulls his fingers out as Jensen lies back on the car. He lines his cock up with the stretched entrance, then spits on his hand to slick his cock up as much as possible before he pushes inside.

Jensen bows his body off the car. He arches hard as he pushes into Jared, his mouth open and gasping. “Oh My God Yes,” he actually screams. The sound cuts the quiet night air.

Jared holds him by the hips as he pulls him back down onto his cock. Jared’s hips are moving at a rapid pace as he thrusts into Jensen’s ass. The head of his swollen cock drags over Jensen’s prostate sending waves of intense pleasure though his body.

The sound of flesh slapping, panting and quiet moans fill the air around them but they don’t even notice as they are so caught up in the intense pleasure of each others bodies.

Jensen’s hand comes down to stroke his own needy cock. Jared’s eyes never leave Jensen’s hand as he watches him stoking fast and rough over his red swollen member. The head glistens with the wet precome as the street lights catch it. Jared can’t remember a more perfect sight than this one, of Jensen’s face twisted into pleasurable anguish as he rides Jared’s cock and strokes himself off at the same time.

Jared’s cock pulses and twitches as he comes inside Jensen’s ass, the wet come slicking a few more long deep thrusts across his prostate and Jensen comes hard over his own belly. Jared pulls out letting Jensen relax against the metal.

Panting Jared falls forward. “Fuck Jen, so fucking hot,” he manages to say between breaths before kissing Jensen’s fucked out mouth.

“My thoughts exactly,” he says returning the kiss.

After they manage to pull themselves together Jensen looks at his taillights again. “I think if you drive behind me the rest of the way home, I can make it without being stopped,” he says.

“I think I can manage that,” Jared says smiling.

“And no more rear ending me,” Jensen says with a mischievous grin.

“Aww but its so much fun,” Jared frowns.

“Unless it’s with your dick.”

They both laugh. Jared’s cell chirps from his jacket pocket. Jensen reaches in and pulls it out.

“I’m keeping this,” he says looking at the caller ID. “It’s Gen,” he says.

“Bet she’s mad, told her fifteen minutes, half an hour ago,” Jared says making a worried face.

Wot’s holding u 2 up. Fire’s lit, bed’s warm, lube is out & Im wet. Jensen reads.

“Tell her we’re on our way,” Jared says enthusiastically.

Jensen sends her a text back. just been rear ended, will be home shortly -Jen He hits send.

The End


End file.
